1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag device including a case that receives a folded airbag, enables the airbag under inflation to protrude from an upper opening, has a substantially box shape having a bottom wall portion and a side wall portion rising in a substantially tubular shape from a peripheral edge of the bottom wall portion, and is coupled to a surrounding coupling member using a fixing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a case used for an airbag device is known which is formed by bending a sheet metal material such that side wall components constituting a side wall portion rise from a peripheral edge of a bottom wall component constituting a bottom wall portion in the sheet metal material. The case according to the related art includes a fitting piece portion that couples the side wall components to each other by welding to form a substantially tubular shape and is coupled to an airbag cover as a surrounding coupling member (for example, JP-A-2013-18387).
However, the case according to the related art is formed by bending a sheet metal material, but since the side wall components constituting the side wall portion are coupled to each other by welding, the configuration is not simple. When the airbag cover is fitted to the formed case in a state in which a folded airbag is received therein after the case is manufactured, a coupling operation of coupling a fitting piece portion to the airbag cover using a fixing member is additionally required and there is room for improvement in a decrease in the number of manufacturing steps.